supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ri Ji-Min
Biography Ri Ji-Min (Born February 16th 1996, Pyongyang, North Korea) is Marie Lara-Rutter's biological mother. Appearance She has black hair tied back into a ponytail, she wears a Korean People's Army uniform, while not working, she wears a light blue dress with red shoes. Personality She is a kind, loving person, who was happy to have the Lara-Rutters, including her daughter over in DPRK. Quotes (I think my husband might be autistic, he hates people touching his face or tickling him, he dislikes getting yelled at, he'll start crying if you do yell that him, he will think he's done something wrong, he is also cautious around foreigners, especially Americans, remember those starving DPRK people you often see? They won't let you go into that part, when Ri Min-Li was 10 and before she almost got beaten to death by those minguk nom (American b******s) girls, she began noticing her dad's signs of autism, high-functioning to be specific, he stared at my daughter's doll, then looked at her lapel pins she collected, when she and her adoptive family came over for a holiday, we went to a funfair, yes, they are tourist attractions in DPR Korea, some minguk nom, pardon my language, touched and pinched Kon-Yung's right cheek, he got a little nervous, and when he digged it deeper, he began screaming and his behind Danny in fear, and when he is not on duty, he tends to watch cartoons with Ri Min-Li and me, we are a hundred percent okay with Japanese culture and were not that bothered, If someone else likes it, then that's fine with me, and that's okay, but those Japanese wannabes in cons, those are the worst, I went to China with the Lara-Rutters for a cosplay con, I cosplayed as the Chinese girl from Street Fighter, Kon-Yung cosplayed as that butler from Black Butler, Ri Min-Li cosplayed as a humanised Flareon, she looked good,, I had permission from the DPRK government to go, I encountered some Japanese wannabe, I kept telling her to stay away from my daughter, as she snatched that toy that Korean boy from ROK got her for Christmas, I kept telling her me, Kon-Yung, and Min-Li were from DPRK Korea, not Japanese, I heard from my mother that my great grandfather was in the Imperial Japanese Army at the age of 17 in 1940 until 1945, at the age of 21, then joined the North Korean army in 1950, he was just 25 years old, he was a good soldier, he had a calm, collected personality, like my daughter, he was also interested in the Japanese and he actually tolerated Japanese rule of Korea, He died in 1994, same year Eternal President Kim il-sung died, this makes me rather nervous, even though I wasn't born when he died, but this Japanese wannabe, she's the exact reason I wear a Korean People's Army uniform to a cosplay convention, so does my husband, and why my daughter wears a Kim Jong-il and Kim Il-sung lapel pins with her cosplay, she harrased me and tried to.........Danny calls it glomping, my husband, he started whimpering and crying as if Supreme Leader Kim Jong-un died, I got angry and, despite her d***ed weight, I got her off, my husband is a very shy, rather gentle and docile person, security doesn't really mind us wearing military gear to cons, people done it a couple of times) ~ Ri Ji-Min talking to Park Kwang-Sun (My husband is a very gentle and shy person, he likes children and when Zoe comes with Ri Min-Li, She tends to take her to the DMZ and her father gives her a hug the minute he sees her, he doesn't swear often and swears very little, he and me are the tour guides and our daughter translates for us, my husband is very shy and gentle, he wouldn't hurt a fly, but according to Zoe, every time he is pictured with my daughter, we allow her to share it to this site called Facebook, the immature people make comments like "Can I eat her?", " His Dinner? Yes" and mock my husband for being short and skinny, Zoe doesn't let people comment on pictures with me or my husband anymore, he likes traveling in Pyongyang, and he absolutely loves the Pyongyang Film Festival, very unusual for an reclusive nation, but fun, we like the East Asian Games, my husband wishes to go to the UK, he absolutely likes the UK and he wishes the visit after he learns English, he doesn't see them as Imperialists and he sees them as Good Westerners that bought us World Cup) (That's nice dear...) ~ Ri Ji-Min and her daughter in a convention on a weeaboo harassing a Chinese staff member while during a school exchanging to the UK. (She's not hurting anyone, let her play with the toy that South Korean got her if she wants to play with the toy) ~ Ri Ji-Min answering another soldier's complaint on her daughter's doll. (Well, I least I know the ROK boy's nice) ~ Ri Ji-Min on Andrew. (Japanese? No, I'm Korean) ~ Ri Ji-Min to a weeaboo. (Ri Min-Li, is actually the first girl born in 70 years, after her great great aunt in my husband's family in 1945, just right after the Japanese rule of Korea and the division, her brother, who's child would be her grandpa, born in 1977, and died during the famine, her grandpa was born in 1940) ~ Ri Ji-Min explaining to the team that her daughter is the first girl born into her father's family in more than 70 years. (I had to give Ri Min-Li up, the officials agreed to let me to go to China and I met with her soon-to-be adoptive parents, I didn't want her to grow up in a country were the threats of violence are everyday, I told her we must see her at least a few times a year, if the the tourism industry is threatened, be careful bring her) Trivia *She made soft dolls of her daughter, called Little Ri Min-Li (Choson-gul: 작은 리민-리), made in a Nendoroid-like-style that she gave to poor and orphaned children for free, with changes of Korean People's Army uniforms, mini lapel pins, changes of shoes, it came with pieces of candy and fruit, the doll also spoke in Korean, it said phrases like "Let's pray for me and the leaders!", "Long Live DPRK!" "I love mom and dad!", "Respect the leaders and family!", "Respect the Kim dynasty~!" etc, and sang military songs, she keeps one to relieve the pain of separation from her daughter, and even gave one to her daughter as a get-well soon present, she decided not to bring the toys over to America in case she upsetted Americans, and the only few bought to America belongs to her daughter and her friend Andrew. *Ri Ji-Min's religion is Juche, or Kimilsungism. Category:Mothers Category:People born in 1996 Category:People from North Korea